


Campside comfort

by Recipeh_for_Success



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recipeh_for_Success/pseuds/Recipeh_for_Success
Summary: Hi Cartanica!  I LOVED all of your prompts so I had a hard time choosing!  But I settled on this one:"Prompto Motel Chat, gladnis style? I've always kind of had the impression that they both put on a strong front for Noct and Prompto but have the difficult conversations with each other, maybe outside the tent late at night as the fire dies."I hate how we never get to see Ignis deal with his blindness much in the game, and I thought that this prompt was perfect for it ♥  Considering how excited Ignis gets for the meteor shower in Episode Duscae, I figured that stargazing would be one of the things he misses the most. It's a good thing Gladio is there to help him through it.I really hope you like it and that it lives up to your expectations!  Happy holidays!!!!





	Campside comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cartanica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartanica/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/144103646@N04/44503870700/in/dateposted-public/)

FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange for Cartanica <3


End file.
